


Bedroom Mania

by orphan_account



Series: YouTube Shenanigans [2]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Aleks being cute and junk, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble]<br/> James want to cuddle, but Aleks is trying to sleep. But James is one persistant motherfucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Mania

 

 

"James, im trying to sleep, and i can feel your dick on my back."

"I want to cuddle."

 "No, go to sleep fucker."

 "Aleeeeeeks."

 "..."

"Aleeeksssss."

 "James."

"Allleeeekkkkks."

 "James, i will kill you. Go. To. Sleep."

 "Aleks."

 Aleks turned over in the bed to face James and frowned. "James Richard Wilson, can you please shut the fuck up?"

 James laughed. "When you cuddle your boyfriend."

 "Im going to sleep, fuck you."

 "Aleks."

 "JAMES."

 "Cuddle."

 "Your a piece of garbage, you know that?"

 "Your piece of garbage."

 "If i cuddle with you, will you shut up?"

 "Yes."

 Aleks moved and allowed James to cuddle him.

 And as much as he hated to admit it, he fell asleep better that way. 

 

A/N: Shortest fic i ever wrote holy shit//


End file.
